You Finally See Me?
by SparkleXRiverX
Summary: Carolyn Montgomery was just a simple stage magician. She's never been in trouble with the law, or done anything really bad. What happens when she gets a tarot card that leads her to New York? Follow Carolyn's journey into the world of illusion and magic as The Fifth Horseman. (Daniel/OC. Cover image is Carolyn.) (Follows the plot of the movie.)
1. Chapter 1: Do You Believe In Magic?

**AN: I do not own 'Now You See Me' or anything else you may recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby. **

**Phoenix, Friday.**

**Carolyn's POV**

"Carolyn, I hate you." Gwen said, as Toby handed her an outfit.  
"I didn't choose the outfit. Toby did." I replied, attempting to sort out my messy dark hair. "Anyway, what's the problem? It fits doesn't it?" I asked, looking away from the mirror.  
"That's not the point! I look like I'm going swimming with freaking Kesha!" She said, throwing her arms around.  
"Ok, Ok. Calm down." I replied, putting my hands on her shoulders. "It's just for tonight, OK?" She sighed and nodded.  
"Thank you. So, who wants to see a bit of magic?" I asked my friend and brother, shuffling the deck of cards in my hands.  
"Not again, Caz. Look, magic doesn't exist. It's all just card tricks." My brother, Toby, said.  
"Toby's right. Why don't you try to go down a different career path?" My best friend, Gwen asked.  
"Because that'd be boring. Anyway, the crowds love it." I said, adjusting my dress. "How do I look?" Gwen rolled her eyes, looking down at her sequin swimsuit.  
"Why am I helping you again?" She asked.  
"Because you love me?" Toby joked.  
"Be quiet Tobias." Gwen replied, laughing before softly kissing him.  
"God, get a room." I said, absent-mindedly shuffling my cards again.  
"Carolyn Montgomery to stage left now!" A call came outside the door.  
"Got it! Coming now!" I said, grabbing my jacket, and cards. "Come on Gwen." I said, running to stage left, as the announcer yelled,  
"Please give a huge welcome to our guest magician Carolyn Montgomery!" I walked onto the stage as applause roared, smiling happily.  
"Hello Phoenix! Thank you for the huge welcome! Now, this evening, I shall be introducing you to the world of illusions." I said, snapping my fingers, and producing a flower. "Now this is my assistant." I said, putting my hands on Gwen's shoulders. "She is here to prove that I am not faking this, and to be the pretty one for you to look at." I clapped, and said, "Right, how about we get started?"

**After the performance...**

I was sat in my dressing room, trying to ignore the loud moans coming from my brother's room next door. I sighed, and got up. I couldn't focus on my practise with their noise! I picked up my jacket as a card fluttered to the floor. I knelt and picked it up. A tarot card? What the hell was this? Is this Gwen's? It was the Strength card. I chuckled and turned to over to discover writing:

**_March 29th_**

**_4:44pm_**

**_45 East Evan Street, NY _**

Was this meant for me? Whatever, I have to go find out. Seriously? New York? That's miles away! I sighed, and picked up my bags. I didn't knock on Toby's room, I just slipped out, disappearing into the night. Little did I know that someone was watching my every move.

* * *

I got to New York the following day, and began to wander. I was so lost. "Excuse me?" I asked a random passer-by who was staring intently at his smart phone. "Can you tell me how to get to East Evan Street?" I said. They sighed loudly, pointed off to the right, and then continued walking. Well, thanks for the help! I hailed a cab, and the driver drove quickly to what I guessed was East Evan Street. I glanced down at my watch, it was 4:35 pm. I had less than ten minutes! I swore quietly as the cab pulled over. "We're here! That'll be 5 dollars." The taxi driver said, stretching out his hand. I paid him, and he quickly drove off, leaving me alone next to a huge apartment complex. Quickly I ran inside the building and up the stairs, discovering that someone was already stood outside number 45. He was a tall man dressed completely in black with a hat on his head. "Hello." I quietly said, feeling slightly uneasy. Had I got the wrong place? He glanced at me, and smiled. "Let me guess... Carol? No... Caroline. Your name is Caroline." He said.

"Close. I'll give you a point. It's Carolyn." I murmured. "What are you, some kind of mind reader?"

"I'm a mentalist." He answered. Seeing the look of confusion on my face, he chuckled. "It's kind of like hypnotism and mind reading rolled into one. What about you?"

"I'm an illusionist. I didn't catch your name." I answered.

"Merritt McKinney. Nice to meet you Carolyn. Did you get one?" He asked, pulling out a tarot card similar to mine.

"Yeah." I said, pulling mine out of my bag. "Strength and The Hermit." I muttered, as there was the sound of more people coming up the stairs. Are there more people with these cards? What the hell is going on?

**AN: And I'm going to end it here! So, do you like it? **


	2. Chapter 2: Drag Me Head First, Fearless

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby. Thanks for the review by the answer your question, Carolyn will eventually become Danny's girlfriend, but later in the story. **

**Carolyn's POV**

The people coming up the stairs turned out to be another guy and a girl. "I guess we're not the only ones." I muttered. Merritt walked up to the girl, and almost immediately guessed her name, Henley. "It's on your coffee cup." The guy commented after testing that the door to 45 was definitely locked. Then how did he guess my name? I looked down and realised that I had my necklace with my name on it. Clever man. "Nice observation." I said, as Merritt looked at me. "Is that how you got my name?"  
"Yes." He responded, smiling.  
"Do people seriously think you can read minds?" I asked. I'd always been fascinated by mind reading.  
"Mostly. It isn't just names I can do though. It's all about reactions." He explained, smirking.  
"Yeah, sorry to interrupt you, but who are you?" The guy who arrived with Henley asked.  
"Merritt McKinney, mentalist. You are?" Merritt answered, putting out his hand.  
"J. Daniel Atlas. Who's your friend?" The guy responded, looking at me.  
"Carolyn Montgomery. I've heard of you, I think my friend went to go and see one of your shows." I said. I'm not talking about Gwen, she wouldn't be caught dead at a magic show. I only got her to agree to help with mine because she's dating Toby. "Really?" Daniel asked, clearly not caring.

"Yup." I responded, feeling slightly on edge. These people were obviously much more experienced in the magic industry than I was, and were presumably better than me. I only decided to become a magician because I couldn't do anything else. Most of my family disapproved of my choice, but Toby had supported me, which was nice of him. "What can you do?" Henley asked, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Sorry? What did you say?" I asked.  
"What do you do? What kind of magic?" She asked again.  
"Oh! I do card tricks. Occasionally, I do the odd illusion, but nothing massive." I replied. She smiled and said,  
"Like Danny."  
"I do many other things than card tricks." Daniel responded.  
"Are you two a couple? Cause you sure act like one!" I said.  
"No. I used to be his assistant, but then I got too fat, so I went solo." Henley answered, as Daniel interrupted,  
"I said that once!"  
"No one could fit through that trap door! You made it so small." Henley snapped back.  
"Rebecca fit through it." Daniel replied. I would ask who Rebecca was, but then I might cause a bigger argument.  
"I see now! He didn't give you enough attention, so you broke up." Merritt said, causing me to sigh.  
"Anyway, are we certain the door's locked? Are we meant to just wait here until it opens?" I said, trying the handle. It was indeed locked. Now, if Gwen was here, she'd suggest kicking it open, very bad idea. A voice behind me turned me to turn. "Daniel Atlas? Oh god, I'm a fan." I turned and saw another man, this one with short dark hair. He reminded me of Toby, which made me feel guilty for leaving. "And you are?" I asked.  
"Jack Wilder. Did you all get one of the cards?" He asked, pulling out a card like mine. I nodded, and showed him mine. Daniel and Henley did the same, so altogether we had The Lover (Daniel), The High Priestess (Henley), Death (Jack), The Hermit (Merritt) and Strength (Me). Why have we been brought here? What is this all for? "What are we waiting for?" Jack asked.  
"The door's locked." I replied, wondering why he had the Death card. He seemed nice.  
"Oh, nothing's ever locked." He said, gesturing for me to move away from the door. I obeyed, and he knelt down, sticking something silver into the lock. After a few moments of fiddling, there was a click and Jack opened the door. "Told you." He cheekily said, smiling.

"Brilliant. Now let's find out what this place is, so I can go home." I replied, as everyone else pulled out a torch. "Why do you all have torches? Am I meant to wander around in the dark until I fall into something?" I asked. Daniel smiled and said,  
"Yes. Your fault for not being prepared."  
"Well excuse me for not knowing we'd be entering the Black Hole of Calcutta!" I said, looking at the darkness of the room. Henley entered the room first, shining her torch on the floor. It wasn't as dark as I feared, with some sunlight shining in and the illumination of the torches helped. I saw Henley put a rose from the floor into a jug of water. A few moments later, the water leaked out, beginning to fill up a weird symbol on the floor. "Woah." I said under my breath, as the symbol began to disappear, causing a hole to appear in the floor at my feet. Daniel pulled me back as the hole began to produce a thick mist. "Is that smoke?" I asked.  
"Just dry ice." Merritt replied, as the mist gathered around my feet, causing me to shiver.  
"Is that it?" I said, as Daniel wandered over to the light switches.  
"We have no light." He said, after flicking the switch several times.  
"Maybe we should try a different approach." Merritt said, touching the lightbulb, as a bright light appeared. Out of the hole, a series of holographic images appeared, sowing what looked like blueprints. "What the hell is this?" I asked, attempting to understand it all.  
"It's plans for a show." Henley said, as we all gathered around the images.  
"A show? We were brought here to put on a show?" I asked. "Seriously?"  
"Apparently." Daniel replied.  
"What kind of show?" I questioned.  
"Well..." Henley trailed off, apparently the only one bothering to explain this to me. Little did I know that this was just the beginning, of a huge event that would change my life, and those of the other four in the room, forever.

**AN: And I'm going to end it here! Did you like it? Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Just An Illusion

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby. Thank you again for the review, it means a lot. **

**A Year Later...**

**Carolyn's POV**

I stood off to the side of the stage watching the crowds pour in. The idea of performing to this many people made me want to faint. I turned, and run over what I had to do in my mind. We'd been planning this show for a year now, I couldn't be the one to mess it up. I shuffled my cards in my hand in an attempt to calm myself. "Are you OK Carolyn?" Henley asked. "Yeah. Just scared. There was never this many people back in Phoenix." I said.  
"You're not in Phoenix anymore." Daniel said, confident as ever. "Look, Carolyn, I'm sure you'll be fine. You were fine in the rehearsal." He said. I noticed a hint of something in his voice, which confused me. Was he afraid as well? No, he couldn't be. He'd done this so many times before. The biggest audience I'd ever performed to was about 40, and most of them were there to see my assistant. Daniel placed his hand on my shoulder, and smiled. "You'll be OK. Anyway, you'll have us to draw the attention off you, should something go wrong." He then took his hand away from my shoulder and turned to Henley. That was the most amount of attention he's ever paid to me! Does that mean he doesn't hate me anymore? Back when we first met, a year ago, he was so weird around me, but now he seems to have gotten used to me.

"Please welcome to the stage..." The Voiceover guy began.  
"Show time!" Henley said, as I felt the blood drain from my face.  
"Merritt McKinney." The voiceover said, as Merritt walked out onto the stage. "Daniel Atlas." The voiceover paused. "Henley Reeves." It paused again, "Jack Wilder. And Carolyn Montgomery!" I put on a smile, and followed my team out to the stage. "Arthur Tressler and MGM graphics proudly present, The Five Horsemen!" Well, I hadn't fainted yet, guess that's a good sign. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen!" I said, once the applause had died down.  
"For our final trick we will be doing something never seen before on a Vegas stage." Henley said.  
"Or on any stage for that matter." Jack said.  
"Don't worry, we're not killing anybody. That'd be very much illegal. We're breaking a much smaller rule." I said, joining Daniel on the centre platform.  
"Tonight ladies and gentlemen, we rob a bank!" Daniel said, briefly smiling at me comfortingly.  
"I'm excited! What about you people?" Henley yelled as the crowd cheered.

"I take that as a yes." I said, beginning to relax.  
"Calm down please." Daniel said, spinning around so he saw all the audience. "Now, who has a bank that they'd like us to rob?" I was quite surprised to see many people put up their hands. "OK, let's pick one at random." Daniel said.  
"Time to get the bingo balls out!" I replied, as Merritt, Jack and Henley got an audience member to pick out a ball from a bowl full of numbered balls.  
"Jack, can you throw me a section number?" Daniel asked, as Jack threw him a ball. Daniel didn't catch it, and I somehow managed to get it in my right hand.  
"Wow. Finally, something I can do." I joked, handing Daniel the ball. "You're welcome." I murmured, causing him to smile again.  
"Thank you Carolyn. Now, we're looking for section B. Where's that?" He said, as a huge crowd of people to my right began to cheer.  
"I'm guessing it's over there. That or section E is trying to lie to us." I joked, getting a few laughs from a few people in the audience.  
"I don't know why everyone's happy. Anyway, Merritt, can you throw me a row number?" Daniel asked, looking at me. "Ready to catch?" I laughed, as Daniel caught the ball. "Row 5." He said, handing me the ball. "Henley, can you throw me a seat number, please?" He asked. Henley nodded, and threw one last ping-pong ball, which Daniel easily caught. "Oh, lucky number 13." He said, holding out his hand. I handed the balls back, and said,  
"Where's B5 13?" A man stood up, and I smiled. It worked correctly then. "Hello sir! What's your name?" I said.  
"Étienne Forcier." He replied.  
"Very nice. And can you just confirm for me that B5 13 is indeed your seat?" Daniel asked. Étienne nodded, and then Daniel asked another question after throwing the ping-pong balls away. "What is the name of your bank?"  
"Crédit Républicain de Paris." He answered.  
"French. Was hoping for something more local, but it'll do." Daniel said, "Will you please come up to the stage?" Étienne complied, and left his seat.  
"But before that, there is someone we need to mention. Someone who without their generosity, this would not be possible. Without this man, I would still be in a little town performing to 5 people. Without this man, we'd all just be 5 magicians working the circuit in an attempt to get here." I said.  
"You probably have heard of him from the many products he puts his name to. He is our friend, he is our benefactor." Daniel said, as I interrupted.

"Arthur Tressler!" I said, gesturing at the old man in the audience. "Will you please stand up?" Arthur did so, and Merritt said,  
"The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number." I laughed, as Daniel spoke.  
"Actually, stay standing. I just wanted to say, that when we came to Mr Tressler, we promised that we would become the biggest name in magic."  
"We wanted to say thank you, and did you notice, on the sign outside, we put your name on top?" Henley asked.  
"If you turn out to be as good as you say you are, dear girl, that won't be necessary much longer." Mr Tressler replied.  
"We haven't even done our closer yet. Just watch and decide for yourself. Ladies and Gentlemen, Arthur Tressler!" Henley concluded as Étienne joined us on stage.  
"Now Jack is bringing onto the stage what we in the magic business call a transportation helmet. You have to wear this as it will literally allow you to fall through space and time." Merritt explained. "To your bank in Paris. Now once you're there we will be able to speak with you via this helmet." Jack placed the helmet on Étienne's head, and I smiled. "It's perfect. And very stylish." I said.  
"Indeed. It's time France learnt from America on that front." Merritt said. I thanked Jack for assisting and then Daniel and Henley joined us on centre stage.  
"Before you go, pick a card." Daniel said, offering Étienne a deck of cards. "But not that one. It's an old American joke."  
"I don't get it." I said, confusion on my face.  
"I'll explain later. Now, show that card to your friends in Section B, but not us." Daniel said, turning away. "Ok, now if you could just sign your name there." He said, handing Étienne a pen. Once Étienne had signed it, Daniel told him to put it in his pocket. "Now for one tiny detail." Henley said, producing a dark piece of silk, and throwing it. We all did the same, producing the 'Teleportation Machine'. Merritt helped Étienne into the machine, and pulled down the cover. "It's 11:50 here in Vegas, that means your bank opens in 10 minutes." Merritt began to countdown, and Henley hit a button causing the machine to slam shut, giving the appearance that Étienne had disappeared or been crushed.

"Was it meant to happen like that?" Merritt asked.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I might of been lying when I said we weren't going to kill anyone this evening." I said, looking around at how my friends were reacting. I know this was all planned, but they seemed so calm. It was so weird. This whole situation was weird.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! This chapter was so long, so that's why I'm ending it here. Did you enjoy it? Please, review and let me know what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4: Lost In The Fairytale

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby. ****Thanks again for the review!**

**Carolyn's POV**

As I glanced at Daniel, the screen loaded up an image from Étienne's headset showing the audience that he was fine. "Étienne? It's Daniel Atlas. Can you hear me?" Daniel said, as I gestured for the crowd to be quiet. "Étienne, are you OK?" Daniel asked.  
"Yes." Étienne replied.  
"Perfect. Right, what do you see in there?" Daniel said.  
"Money." Now there's a surprise."Is this real?"  
"Hopefully. I mean, it'd be kinda weird if a bank was storing fake money." I answered.  
"Ignore her. Yes, it's real. About 2 million euros worth." Daniel said. "Now here's what we need you to do. Take the card that you signed out of your pocket, and take the ticket stub from tonight's show, and put it in the middle of the money." Étienne did what Daniel said, and held it over the money.  
"Now drop it into the gap." I said, which Étienne then did.  
"Now, on the side of your helmet, you should feel a button. Don't press it yet, but that button activates an air-duct which links Paris to Las Vegas." Daniel added. "OK, now you can press it." Étienne did so, and Jack then said,  
"Right Étienne hold on, you might feel a bit of a vacuum." I heard Étienne begin to laugh as a noise came from the ceiling.  
"What was that?" I asked, before money began to fall from the ceiling. I smiled and laughed, as the audience started to grab the falling euros. The five of us assembled on the centre platform, and Daniel said, "Thank you Étienne, thank you everyone."  
"We are the five horsemen!" The five of us recited. "Good night!" I took Henley's hand, linking us all together as we bowed.

* * *

**The following morning.**

I was sat by the window, listening to my music player, studying everyone else in the room. Merritt was reading, Daniel was staring out the window, Henley was upstairs and Jack was just sat still waiting for the next stage in our plan. Last night was so amazing! "Daniel?" I asked, causing him to look at me.  
"Hmm?" He mumbled.  
"Thank you for last night. I don't think I would've made it on to the actual stage if it wasn't for your encouragement. So, yeah thanks." I said, getting up, and hugging him. He seemed surprised at my sudden display of affection, so didn't hug me back. I pulled away quickly, and murmured, "Sorry. My emotion just gets the better of me sometimes." He shrugged. "It's OK. I'm just not used to you suddenly hugging me." I nodded, and returned to my seat, as the door opened, and people walked in. Guessing that they're the policemen we've been suspecting. You don't rob a bank live and get away with it, even if it for entertainment. "Hands up!" The leading officer said, pointing a gun at us. I sighed, and complied., putting my hands gingerly in the air. "Put the book down!" The man said, referring to Merritt. He sighed, and obeyed, putting his hands up. Henley then re-appeared in the room, putting up her hands also. "Do one of you guys mind giving us a hand with our bags?" Henley cheekily asked. I smiled, as I was dragged back up on my feet. My hands were put in handcuffs, and then I was dragged out to see journalists and camera crews were already there. Wow, news travels fast these days hey? Other guests at the hotel applauded us, as Daniel calmly smiled at them. "How can you be so calm Daniel? We are getting arrested!" I cried.  
"I just can, Carolyn." He answered, looking back at me. "And you can call me Danny if you want." He softly said, causing me to nod.  
"You can call me Carrie, should you want to, Danny." I responded. He smiled back at me, before turning back around in time for us to be put into a car.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Phoenix.**

**Gwen's POV**

I was sat on the sofa eating my breakfast, as Toby was doing something in the kitchen. "Toby? Why are we watching the news?" I yelled.  
"Because we want to know what's going on in the world?" He said back.  
"But it's boring!" I whined, grabbing the remote. I was about to change channel when the newsreader said,  
"In other news, the act known as The Five Magicians put on a spectacular show last night. The group consisting of well-known magicians J. Daniel Atlas, Merritt McKinney, Henley Reeves, Jack Wilder and Carolyn Montgomery robbed a bank in Paris from a Las Vegas stage." I nearly spat out my food. What the hell? Why was Caz robbing banks? Who are these other people? "TOBY!" I yelled.  
"What now?" He said, entering the room.  
"I've found Carolyn. She's in Las Vegas, robbing banks." I responded.  
"What? Who with?" He asked sitting beside me.  
"The only name I remember is Daniel Atlas." I replied.  
"Who's that? Is he a friend of yours?" Toby asked.  
"No." Toby sprung up and ran back to the bedroom. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
"I'm going to Las Vegas to get my sister out of there. And you're coming with me. She might listen to you." Toby said, throwing some stuff into a bag.  
"No she won't. She loves her magic too much to do that." I replied.  
"Well, we're going to make her come home. She'll see that it's the right choice." Toby responded.  
"If you say so Toby." I said, helping him pack. We quickly ran out to the car, and began the drive to Las Vegas, to save my best friend.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Please? **


	5. Chapter 5: The Story Of My Life

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby. Thank you to my regular reviewer RWBYJNPRCRDL. I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Carolyn's POV**

I was then placed in a white room, and handcuffed to the table. I was instructed to stay still, and that their chief would come and interview me soon. Then I was left alone. Just me, and the plain 4 walls. I sighed, and leaned back in my seat, humming a song under my breath. Time seemed to go so slowly before someone eventually walked in. A man, who I guessed was their chief, and a woman. "I'll tell you something Carolyn, I was reading your file, and something confused me. How did an innocent girl like you, from a small town in Phoenix, end up robbing a bank?" The man asked. I shrugged.  
"It's a long story." I stated.  
"Well, we're not going anywhere." The man said, sitting down opposite me.  
"Why would I tell you? I don't know who you are." I stated, smiling.  
"FBI Agent Rhodes. This is Alma Dray from Interpol." Agent Rhodes answered.  
"FBI? Wow." I said.  
"Yes. Now tell us, how you and your friends managed to rob a bank in Paris?" Rhodes asked.  
"Magic." I whispered, smirking. "You want to know what strikes me as odd about you Agent Rhodes?"  
"Go ahead." Rhodes said.

"Despite the fact that the magician is typically the most intelligent in a room, you seem very confident." I replied.  
"Maybe it's because I know you're not the smartest magician in your group." Rhodes replied.  
"And how would you know that?" I asked, before sighing. "Let me guess, you've met Daniel." I laughed.  
"Yes. What's so funny?" He asked.  
"I thought you two would get on. The two of you are so arrogant in your own abilities that you'd think the two of you would become best friends." I answered.  
"It's fair to say that me and Mr Atlas did not get on well. Now, tell me properly, how did the five of you rob a bank in a different continent?" Rhodes demanded.  
"And I told you the answer Agent Rhodes. Magic." I replied.  
"Magic isn't real." Alma said.  
"How do you know that?" I said.  
"Because it just isn't." Rhodes interrupted.  
"Very skeptical Agent Rhodes." I said, smirking. He slammed his hands down on the table, causing me to jump.  
"Answer the damn question! Stop it with this magic bullshit!" Rhodes shouted.  
"Wow, calm down. I'm telling you all I know." I said, looking at Alma. "Is he always like this?" She shrugged.  
"I don't know. This is my first day working with him." She answered, as I noticed her accent.  
"Poor you. Nice accent by the way." I said, leaning back in my seat.

"Thank you." Alma replied. "How long have you and your other friends known each other?"  
"Why?" I asked. Bit of a random question.  
"Just wondering." She answered, as Rhodes stared at her calm attitude.  
"Over a year. Before that we were still magicians, just in different parts of the country, doing different things." I answered.  
"You were an illusionist." Rhodes stated, looking at the file in his hands.  
"Correct. And I did card tricks." I replied.  
"What kind of illusions?" Alma asked.  
"Nothing massive. I could make a rose appear in my hand, that kind of thing." I said.  
"Very nice." Rhodes sighed before leaving. Alma followed, and I guessed that they'd decided to go and question someone else. A few moments later a guard walked in, and unlocked my handcuffs. "Your friends are waiting for you outside." He said. I smiled and thanked him before walking out. My fellow Horsemen were stood waiting, and Henley smiled at me as I walked over. "How did the interrogation go?" She asked, as we left the building.  
"It was fine. I kept my cool, and didn't tell them anything." I answered.  
"Good." Henley said.  
"I don't think that's the last we've seen of Agent Rhodes though." I said.  
"No. But as long as we stick to the plan, we'll be fine. Right?" Merritt said. I nodded, and said,

"Got it." As they began to get into the car, I heard someone calling my name. I turned and saw a very red-faced Gwen running towards me."Gwen? What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned as she flung her arms around me. "Where's Toby?"  
"He's around the corner. What do you think you're playing at? No contact for a year, and we find out you're in Vegas with a bunch of people you hardly know? What's going on Caz?" She asked, causing Henley to get out of the car.  
"Who's she?" Henley asked.  
"This is my friend from Phoenix, Gwen Rogers. Gwen meet Henley Reeves, part of the Five Horsemen." I explained as Toby ran over. "Can we not do this here? We have a flight to catch."I asked, noticing Toby's expression.  
"No. You're coming with us. Now. It's not safe for you to be with these people." Toby said.  
"Carolyn, we need to go now." Henley stated.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." I said. "Look, I'll be staying here." I said, handing Toby the hotel address. "I'll be there tomorrow. Come and see me then. OK?" I said. Toby nodded, and hugged me. "Be safe Carolyn." He whispered, letting me go. I nodded, and said,  
"Aren't I always?" He smiled as I got into the car and drove off.  
"Who were they?" Jack asked.  
"My brother and best friend. They wanted me to go back with them." I stated. I felt horrible for just leaving like I did, but it was too late for me to pull out now. I was in this for the long haul now. "Are you OK?" Henley asked.  
"Yeah. It's the story of my life. My brother always thinks he knows what's best for me. Anyway, enough about me. Are we ready for the next show?" I said. Daniel nodded.  
"You're not going to need us to calm you down again, are you?" He asked, smiling.  
"I hope not." I replied, before looking out the window at the passing scenery. I hope they weren't going to make me chose between this and them. Gwen often said I would have to choose one day. Hopefully, that day wasn't anytime soon.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Never Be What You Want

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby.**

**Carolyn's POV**

We were now on a plane with Mr Tressler on our way to the next show. Everyone seemed to be doing their own little thing. Daniel was staring out the window, Henley and Merritt were talking while Jack was also looking out the window. I was lying down listening to my music, shuffling my cards. I felt someone shake my shoulder, causing me to take out my headphones. "Hmm?" I said, looking around. Jack was sat looking at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.  
"Your brother seemed worried about you." He stated.  
"He always is. What about him?" I said.  
"Are you gonna go back to Phoenix with him?" Jack asked.  
"No. I can't, can I? I'm sure he'll be fine. He has Gwen." I answered, looking out the window. Jack then walked back to his seat making me think. Could I really give up my family for this? Sure, Toby was never the most encouraging when it came to my career, but he was there for me. I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out the bracelet that Toby had given me years ago. It was nothing extravagant, just a charm bracelet with 3 charms on it. I didn't wear it anymore, it'd gotten too small for me. I smiled faintly, trying not to cry at the sudden homesickness I felt. As Daniel pushed past me, I put the bracelet back in my pocket. "Carrie? We do have a show to prepare for, so come on." He said, looking down at me. "Got it. Coming Danny." I said, getting out of my seat.  
"Are you OK?" He asked, causing me to look directly at him.  
"Yeah. Just a bit homesick." I said, attempting to smile. "Do you not feel that?"  
"No. But I was never very close to my family." Daniel said.

"Me neither. It was always just Toby who was there. I have two other siblings. My parents were so disappointed in me when I wanted to be a magician, and not an accountant or a lawyer." I said.  
"You have other family? What happened?" He asked.  
"We lost contact. I have two older sisters. They're both working in New York in big corporations. And you obviously don't care, so I'm going to shut up now." I answered, as I walked to join Henley and the other Horsemen at the back of the plane. "Now Carolyn's joined us, I can continue. Well, if what I do is so easy, why don't you do Henley?" Merritt asked, looking at Daniel. "Now, this should be amusing." I said, smiling.  
"Nah. I'll do Jasmine." Daniel said.  
"Who the hell is Jasmine?" I asked.  
"Her." Merritt said, pointing at the girl sat behind Mr Tressler.  
"Oh. Hello." I said, waving at her, as Mr Tressler spoke again.  
"Do me."  
"Yeah, go on, do Art." Merritt said.  
"OK." Daniel shrugged, sitting opposite Mr Tressler.

"But, I warn you, I can be difficult to read when I want to be." Art said.  
"Ok, just stay with me." Daniel said, studying Art's face. This should be good. "So, Art, you were a tough kid. A real rapscallion." Art nodded, so Daniel continued, "You had a dog. A real tough dog, A brutish breed, like a..." He trailed off. "Like a bulldog."  
"Actually I was a prissy little tot, I had a white rabbit called Snuffles." Art said, causing us all to laugh.  
"So close Danny. So close." I said. Daniel lightly hit the luggage compartment in mock anger, before quietly apologising. "With your Sherlock Holmes style skills, you should go professional." I joked.  
"Thanks Carrie." He said, as Henley said,  
"Let him do it." While gesturing at Jack.  
"Give me one more try. OK?" Daniel begged. "Let's do family."  
"Fine." Henley said, as Daniel again began to study Art's face.  
"You had an uncle, on your mother's side. He had a real masculine name, salt of the Earth, like Paul. Paul Thompson. OK, I got nothing." Daniel said, giving up.  
"Nearly there. My uncle's name was Cushman Armitage." Mr Tressler said, beginning to laugh.  
"Really? Snuffles and Cushman Armitage. That was your childhood?" Daniel asked. Well, that's a weird name.  
"I hope tonight's show will be better than this." Mr Tressler joked.  
"Oh it will be." I said, leaning back in my seat.

* * *

**Later that day.**

I was sat in my hotel room, when my phone went off. It was Toby. Here we go. "Hello?" I said, answering.  
"We need to talk." Toby's calm voice stated.  
"I said that earlier. Where are you?" I asked.  
"We're in New Mexico." Toby answered.  
"So you're not coming to the show?" I jokingly asked.  
"No. What happened Caz? Until a year ago, you told me everything. What changed?" He asked.  
"I did. I'm not the girl I was a year ago Toby." I replied.  
"I know that. I'm not sure I like who you've become though." He said.  
"Why not?"  
"You're so arrogant." He eventually said.  
"How am I arrogant?" I questioned.  
"The old Carolyn wouldn't have been so calm about getting arrested for robbing a bank. The old Carolyn wouldn't be touring the country with some people she only just met. If this is the new you, then I don't want to know you." Toby said.  
"Are you leaving me Toby? Don't make me choose. Please." I said.  
"It seems to be the only way to keep you safe Carolyn. I didn't want to make you choose, but I'm going to have to. It's us or the magic. Make up your mind Caz." Toby stated.  
"Why can't I have both? Don't you want me to be happy?" I asked.  
"Yes. But I want you to be safe too. And being with these people isn't doing keeping you safe. Please, come home Caz." He said, as I noticed that he sounded like he was about to start crying. I put my hand into my pocket, and pulled out my bracelet. What was I going to do? Have a successful future with the 5 Horsemen, or be safe with my brother? Either way I lose. Which one would hurt me less? That was the question.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed! Did you like the cliffhanger? What do you think Carolyn's going to choose? Anyway, thanks for reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7: Get My Head In The Game!

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby. Thank you again to RWBYJNPRCRDL for your suggestions about what Carolyn should do. I've decided to use one of them, so thanks. I again dedicate this chapter to you! **

**Gwen's POV**

I forced myself awake, in time to hear Toby talking to someone on the phone. I eventually figured out that it was Carolyn. Toby sounded like he was about to start sobbing. "Toby?" I murmured, sitting up.  
"Go back to sleep Gwen." Toby stated calmly.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Just go back to sleep Gwen. Please." Toby begged. I shook my head, and hugged him.  
"Tell me." I whispered. He sighed.  
"I made Carolyn choose between us and her job." He explained.  
"What did she say?" I asked.  
"What do you think?" Toby said.  
"She chose them, didn't she?" I said. He shook his head, before putting his head in his hands. "What? She choose us?" He nodded, and I smiled. "Then why are you crying?"  
"Because I've ruined her future. We can go and get her in a few days."  
"You haven't ruined her future. You're keeping her safe." I said.  
"But I've made her give up her career for me." Toby said.  
"It doesn't matter. She'll see one day that what you did was right."  
"If you think so Gwen." Toby said. "Now go to sleep. We have to be at New Orleans by tomorrow." I nodded as Toby started the engine. She made the right choice, we were keeping her safe. Right?

* * *

**Carolyn's POV.**

I'd now have to tell the guys that I had to go. I hoped that they wouldn't be mad. I sighed, and wiped my tears away upon hearing a knock at my door. "Carolyn? Are you OK?" Daniel's voice called through the door. I opened it, and smiled.  
"Yeah. But I have something to tell you. Where are the others?" I said.  
"Rehearsing for tomorrow. Tell me. What's wrong Carolyn?" Daniel asked.  
"My brother told me I had to choose. Him and Gwen or the magic." I answered.  
"What did you choose?" Daniel asked.  
"My family. I can't lose Toby, I've already lost so much." I said, causing Daniel to frown.  
"But we're just getting started. You can't leave." He said.  
"I have to." I said.  
"There has to be something we can do." He said. "Anything. We're the Five Horsemen, not the Four Horsemen!" Daniel said.  
"I can't think of anything." I said. Daniel looked down for a moment, before looking back at me smirking.  
"I've got it. But we'll need Henley." He said, grabbing my wrist. "Come on Carrie." I smiled and followed him to Henley's room.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"We need your help." I said. "Toby's coming to get me tomorrow, and Daniel has some cunning Master Plan to stop me leaving."  
"OK. What would that plan be?" Henley asked.  
"I'll tell you. Carrie, can you go and get Merritt? We're going to need his little tricks." Daniel asked.  
"Sure." I said, running out. What is Daniel's plan? Would it work?

**The Following Day.**

I was sat at the top of the stairs waiting for Toby. As a knock sounded at the door, I stood up. "Ready?" I mouthed at Daniel. He nodded as Jack opened the door. Toby stepped in, and saw me by the stairs. He put his arms out and hugged me. "You ready to go?" He asked.  
"Hang on a moment." Daniel interrupted. "We'd like to show you one of the tricks we'd have performed." Toby sighed and gestured for him to continue. Daniel smirked, and produced a pack of cards. As he began to shuffle the cards, I followed Merritt into another room, while Jack went to get into Toby's car. I soon heard Henley begin to talk. "Remember Toby, the closer you look..." She trailed off.  
"The less you see." Daniel concluded as Gwen yelled,  
"Toby!"  
"What?" He yelled, as he ran outside. "My car!" He shouted, as I watched him run after Jack and his car, which presumably still had Gwen in it. It worked. Thank god. I returned to Daniel and Henley and smiled. "Thank you." I said, hugging each of them.  
"It's OK. Like Danny said, we're the Five Horsemen." Henley said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a show to practise for." She then walked back up the stairs to her room.  
"Carrie?" Daniel asked, once we were the only ones in the hallway.  
"Hmm?" I mumbled.  
"Why did you agree to stay with us?"  
"Because you'd be lost without me." I jokingly said. "Nah, I just..." I trailed off. "I don't know how to explain it. I just feel happy here." I shrugged.  
"Fair enough. I was just wondering. I like having you here. I've got kind of used to you." Daniel replied.  
"Yeah. Me too." I muttered. "Plus, you're a better person to talk to than Gwen. Finally someone understands how awesome magic is." I said. He smiled, and nodded.  
"Anyway, I'd better go practise." He said, as I nodded.  
"Yeah, me too. Later Danny." I replied, before going up the stairs, unable to get rid of the huge smile on my face. Why did I feel so happy? It felt so strange. I lay on my bed, and got my cards out from my bedside table. I had to focus on the show. Not on Toby, Gwen or my potential feelings for Daniel. I had to get my head in the game.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! So, RWBYJNPRCRDL, did I do your idea justice? Did this make sense? Anyway, if you lot are in an ideas giving mood, can you give me some suggestions for how Daniel and Carolyn could get closer? Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8: Swept Away, I'm Stolen

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby. Thank you to RWBYJNPRCRDL for your continued support and ideas, it does genuinely mean a lot. I bet you're probably getting bored of me dedicating chapters to you, but anyway, I again dedicate this to you. **

**Carolyn's POV**

I was ready for the next show. Sure, I still wanted to collapse, but I had a much clearer idea of what I would be doing. Toby hadn't contacted me after this morning's shenanigans, so I guessed he was still tracking down his car. Jack wouldn't tell me where he parked it. All I knew was that it was 'Somewhere safe'. When I'd asked about Gwen, apparently he'd let her out when he'd parked. I shuffled my cards, and upon stopping, began to adjust my dress. "You ready to go on?" Henley said walking into my room.  
"Yup." I replied. "Is he in the crowd?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Him and Alma." Henley answered.  
"Everything's going to plan then." I said, walking with Henley to the stage. I sighed heavily, and looked down at my tracker bracelet. Daniel had insisted that we wear these things, and I have no idea why. I put on a smile, and walked out onto the main stage with Henley, standing on my own little ledge at the end of the stage between Henley and Daniel. "Arthur Tressler presents Jack Wilder." The announcer said, as a spotlight illuminated Jack. "Henley Reeves." The spotlight lit up Henley on the other side of the stage. "Merritt McKinney. Carolyn Montgomery." The announcer said, lighting up both me and Merritt. "And Daniel Atlas. The Five Horsemen!" It was then that I truly noticed how many people there were. "Thank You." Daniel said, gesturing for quiet. "Before we begin, We'd like to single out 4 people in particular. Two men and two women to whom we'd like to dedicate this show to."  
"FBI agent Dylan Rhodes, and the lovely, if slightly inexperienced Interpol agent Alma Drey." Henley added, as a spotlight picked the two out of the audience.  
"Agent Rhodes has personally made vowed to nail us." Jack said.  
"And we would like to encourage him to do so." Merritt added.  
"Thank you for joining us. Have fun 'Nailing us'." I said.  
"The second group of people being someone very important to Miss Montgomery, Toby Montgomery and Gwen Rogers." Daniel said, as another spotlight showed my brother and best friend watching the show a few seats over from Agent Rhodes. "What the hell are they doing here?" I whispered to Daniel.  
"I invited them." He whispered back, as the spotlight returned to us.  
"We hope you enjoy the show." Henley and Jack said.

"Now on with the show. What is magic?" Daniel asked. "Our argument, nothing but targeted deception. So I want you to look. Look as closely as possible. Because the tricks you are about to see, may not seem connected, but we assure you they are. Is what follows 100 different tricks, or is it one giant illusion?" The stage went dark, giving me, Merritt and Jack time to walk off. Henley and Daniel would doing the 'rabbit in a box trick' while I prepared to go on next. I got my cards, and asked, "Did Daniel tell you he was inviting my brother?" Jack stayed silent, while Merritt shrugged. Upon Daniel and Henley finishing their act, I walked on. "Hello." I said, smiling, whilst shuffling my cards. "Now, I need a volunteer..." I trailed off, as a woman put up her hand. "Yes, you. Now, please pick a card." I said, offering her the pack, and looking away. She took one and I continued. "Now, I need you to focus on that particular card. Ok, now throw it away." She looked confused, but complied. "Right, now that person next to you, are they with you?" I asked, gesturing to the tall man sat next to her. She nodded, and I said, "Now, sir if you could check your jacket pocket." He did so, and produced a card. "Madam, is that your card?" She nodded, surprise on her face. I bowed and walked off to be replaced by Merritt. I only had one more trick this evening, and that was the one that terrified me most.

**Daniel's POV**

After Merritt walked off, Carolyn and myself walked back on. "This is going to work isn't it?" Carolyn asked, fear in her voice.  
"Yes. And if the bubble bursts, I promise to catch you. OK?" I said, attempting to comfort her. She nodded, and as we stepped into the light, I saw how pale she was. "I won't let you fall." I whispered, as I began to conjure the bubbles in my hands. After about 5 bubbles, I looked back at Carolyn who seemed to be preparing herself. I nodded at her, and made the biggest bubble I could, as she readied herself. As I let the bubble go, she ran towards it, and entered it like in rehearsals. She still seemed terrified, but less anxious than before. As she went to drift over the audience the bubble burst and she began to fall. She seemed too breathless to scream, as I stepped forward and caught her in my arms. The audience applauded, as Carolyn faintly smiled at me. "You're pretty light, you know that?" I whispered.  
"Thank you Danny." She said, as my hand ran through her hair.  
"You're welcome." I replied, before realising I was still holding her. I put her back down, as she hugged me. She seemed to like doing that. But I didn't mind. I actually like her hugging me. I felt so strange when she hugged me, I couldn't quite define it. Henley had noticed it. She called it 'love'. Is that what this is? Love? If it is love, I like it. I took Carolyn's hand, and the two of us bowed, as the other three of us joined us on stage for the grand finale.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! As always, if you have any suggestions for anything I could do in this story, like ways to build up Carolyn and Daniel's relationship to make it more realistic, or ways to show that they like each other, then go ahead. I don't mind. Anyway, thanks again to the reviewers and followers! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Start Of Something New?

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby.**

**Carolyn's POV**

I smiled faintly at my fellow horsemen, before looking up at Toby in the stands. He seemed to be glaring at Daniel, with anger in his eyes. He took Gwen's hand and lead her out of the stands, and out of the hall. What did I do? I would've run after him, but I have a performance to finish. As I stared at the doorway, Daniel looked at me. "Are you OK?" He mouthed. I nodded, and stepped back, allowing Henley to take the spotlight. I sighed, and stepped off stage for a moment to think. Stupid, stupid Toby. As I put my head in my hands, I heard a voice say, "I'm that bad of a catcher am I?" I looked up to see Daniel standing over me.  
"My brother reckons so." I replied, faintly smiling as he sat beside me. "Aren't you meant to be doing the show?"  
"Jack's going to do his act first. Henley suggested we give you a moment until the grand finale." Daniel stated.  
"You're delaying the show for me?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"Blame Henley." He mumbled, causing me to laugh. "What happened?"  
"Toby just stormed off. I suppose I should be used to that." I said, looking down at my feet.  
"Any idea why?" Daniel asked.  
"Nope. And I'm not going to find him. Maybe it's best that I just let him go." I said. He nodded, as I felt his hand go to the back of my head. He gently pushed my head so I was looking at him. His other hand took my wrist and he studied me. "What?" I asked. He didn't speak, just continued looking at me. I looked back at him, not quite sure how to react. "Danny, what are you doing?" I mumbled, which I hoped sounded legible. He smiled softly at me, and moved his hand from the back of my head to my cheek. I felt myself wanting to move closer, to touch him. As I leaned in, I shut my eyes, waiting for contact. "Carolyn!" A voice yelled which brought me back to reality. I saw Henley walking over. "You ready to go back on?" She asked. I nodded, and she smiled. "Brilliant. Can I just borrow Danny for a moment?" She asked. I nodded, and she pulled Daniel off to the side, leaving me alone in the hallway.

**Daniel's POV**

"What do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Do you like Carolyn?" She asked.  
"No." I answered.  
"You sure? Cause if I just saw what I thought I saw..." She began smirking. "Be honest Danny. Do you like Carolyn?" I sighed, and shook my head. "Fine. I won't help you then..." She trailed off, turning to walk off.  
"OK!" I said, causing her to turn back. "I might like her. But only a bit." I lied.  
"Danny, I can tell when you're lying to me." Henley calmly stated.  
"But what if I'm not lying?" I said.  
"Danny, just for once, stop it with the mind tricks. Do you like Carolyn, yes or no? Simple question." Henley asked. I took a deep breath, and nodded.  
"Yes. Happy now?" I asked. She nodded, smiling brightly.  
"I knew it. So, how are you going to get her?" Henley asked.  
"Won't kissing her just work?" I said.  
"No Danny. Catching her when she falls out of a bubble won't work either. Do you want my advice?" Henley asked. I shrugged, and she continued, "Talk to her. Ask her about her past. Just not about Toby. Do things with her. Teach her some card tricks, she'll love that!"  
"And that'll work?" I asked.  
"Yes." Henley confidently said. "Trust me Danny. It'll work."

* * *

**Carolyn's POV**

"There you are! You finished?" I asked, as Henley and Daniel joined me. Henley happily nodded, and turned back to Daniel.  
"Don't forget what I said." She muttered, causing Daniel to nod. Henley then lead the three of us on to the stage, to where Merritt was doing the last trick. Daniel went up to him, and whispered something. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Tonight would not be possible if it wasn't for our great benefactor, Arthur Tressler." Merritt said, as the spotlight shone on Mr Tressler. "Mr Tressler, why don't you come up on stage?" Daniel said.  
"Yeah, come and join us for the big finale!" I said, smiling. Once Mr Tressler joined us on stage, Henley took him to the very front.  
"Now, did you fill out your envelope?" Henley asked. Art shook his head, and I smiled.  
"Well, luckily for you, we've done it for you!" I said, as Jack brought out a giant envelope.  
"Now, Art, I took a guess at north of 140, am I right?" Merritt asked. Art nodded. "That's a 140 million by the way." He finished, as a huge cheque was pulled out of the giant envelope by Jack and Daniel. "I'm sorry Merritt, but how can he be right about his balance and everyone else be wrong?" Henley asked curiously.  
"Because he is also wrong. Now everybody take out your paper and shine the flashlight on it from under your seats, and let your correct balance begin to appear." Merritt answered, as the audience obeyed his command. "Now don't worry Art, we have a flashlight for you too." Merritt said, as Jack brought on a huge torch, and began to shine it through the cheque. I watched as the numbers began to decline, as Merritt and Daniel also looked on in mock surprise. Art's balance had declined by 70,000 dollars. Merritt got a woman in the audience to stand up, who confirmed that her balance had gone up 70,000 dollars. The numbers then again began to decline again, reducing this time by 280,000 dollars, which went to another person in the audience. "We have a confession to make." Henley said, as Jack put the torch down.  
"She's right, we lied about something." Jack added.

"Yes, none of you were chosen at random." Daniel said.  
"All of you have one thing in common." Merritt said.  
"Every single one of you were a victim of a hurricane that struck one of America's cities." I added.  
"Some of you lost houses." Merritt began.  
"Or families." I said.  
"Businesses." Jack said.  
"Your cars." Merritt concluded.  
"But all of you were insured by the same company. Tressler Insurance." Daniel said.  
"You were abandoned!" Jack yelled, as the audience began to protest.  
"You were loopholed!" Henley cried.  
"You were betrayed when you needed help the most!" I finished.  
"This is all for show." Mr Tressler coldly stated. Henley whispered something back which I couldn't hear due to the audience's yells of how much money they now had in their bank accounts. I smiled as the audience leapt up in joy. "Did you do this?" Mr Tressler yelled, looking at me. I shrugged, and went to walk off. "Oh, but I couldn't have done. I don't have your password." I said, smiling.

"We'd need access to information we could never get our hands on." Henley said, joining Jack and myself at the back of the stage.  
"Yes, and your security questions we couldn't answer. Like your mother's maiden name, or the name of your first pet." Daniel said, joining us.  
"Snuffles ruined you Mr Tressler. Blame him." I jokingly said, as Merritt stood with us. As Mr Tressler attempted to lunge at us, he stopped, due to being chained to the stage. I high-fived Henley and Jack, and saluted at the now protesting audience. Of course, it wasn't that easy. "Freeze!" Agent Rhodes yelled running towards us. It was then I remembered Merritt's hypnotism trick, as 12 members of the audience tackled him to the ground before he could get anywhere near us. "We are the five Horsemen!" The five of us chanted, as we grabbed a wire. "Good night!" The wire lifted us up, far away from the crowd and danger of Agent Dylan Rhodes.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed! Was this good? As always, any ideas, let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: We're Like Fire and Rain

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby. Thank you to my new co-author RWBYJNPRCRDL again for the ideas, and agreeing to help me.**

**Carolyn's POV**

Time to run. I obviously wasn't as fit as the others were, and I struggled to keep up in beginning. Eventually, I got into my stride, and was in front of Daniel. Daniel went off his own way, to attract Rhodes' attention, while the remaining four of us split up. I end up jumping a wall, and catching my arm on the way down. I swore quietly as a car's headlights illuminated me. I covered my eyes, as a familiar voice said, "Come on Caz! Do you want to get caught?"  
"Gwen? What...?" I trailed off as Toby forced me into the back of the car.  
"Get down." Gwen muttered, as Toby drove us out the town.  
"Would someone care to explain to me what's going on?" I said kneeling down.  
"I'm saving your ass again. You can thank me later." Gwen muttered.  
"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Tracking bracelet. Sound familiar?" Gwen asked, gesturing to the bracelet on my right wrist.  
"Right, we're out of Rhodes' area now." Toby said, stopping the car.  
"So, Caz, how long have you and Atlas been together?" Gwen asked, turning to face me.  
"What? Since never Gwen, we're not together." I answered.  
"Didn't look like that when he caught you." Toby snapped.  
"He's an arrogant snob, why would I want to date him?" I asked.  
"He's good-looking." Gwen replied.  
"And intelligent." Toby added.  
"And is a magician." Gwen said.  
"Yeah, OK, I get it. But I assure you Toby, that I am not dating Daniel Atlas." I calmly stated. Only in my dreams. "Anyway, are you going to take me back?" I asked.  
"Back where?" Gwen asked.  
"To the house where we staying. I'll direct you." I answered.  
"Ok. But, Caz, if you're in trouble in future, call me. Got that?" Toby said. I nodded, as Toby started the car and began to drive.

As the long drive came to an end, I noticed something sparkling on Gwen's hand. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at it.  
"Hmm?" Gwen mumbled, as she saw what I was pointing at. "It's an engagement ring." She calmly replied.  
"Since when?" I asked.  
"Since about 6 months ago. You were missing for a year Carolyn." Toby answered.  
"I know. I just thought you'd call to tell me something like that." I said.  
"We didn't know your number." Gwen said. "All we knew was that you were 'travelling'."  
"I was." I said. As Toby stopped the car outside where we staying, I got out. "Goodbye." I briefly said, walking off into our new house. There I found that the other 4 Horsemen were already there. Jack smiled upon seeing me, as did Daniel and Jack got up and hugged me. "Where have you been?" He asked.  
"With Toby and Gwen. Long story." I answered, putting my bag down. "Right, what are we doing?" I asked.  
"Preparing for the end of all of this." Jack answered. "Who do you think we're actually working for?"  
"Who knows. But, this'd better be worth it." I said, smiling back at him.  
"What happened to your arm?" He asked. I looked down, and saw a huge deep looking cut on my arm that was bleeding. No wonder I felt like I was going to collapse.

"I cut it on a wall." I said. "Do we have any bandages?" I asked.  
"Think so. I'll help you look for them." Jack replied, as Daniel glared at him.  
"What's happened?" Daniel asked.  
"Nothing Danny. I've just cut myself on a wall, that's all. Jack's helping me clean it up." I replied. Daniel nodded, glared at Jack before returning to help Henley do whatever it was she was doing. "What's his problem?" I asked, following Jack to the kitchen of the house.  
"Don't know. He was going mad when you weren't here though. He was the most worried out of all of us." Jack answered, getting out a set of bandages.  
"Really?" I asked, as Jack wrapped the bandage around my arm after cleaning it.  
"Yeah. He was pacing and mumbling about going out to find you. Henley managed to calm him down though." He said.  
"I didn't know he cared about me so much." I quietly said. Once Jack finished, I kissed his cheek, and said, "Thank you." He softly smiled at me, as I returned to the living room. Daniel was still glaring at Jack. "Are you OK?" He asked, once I went up to him.  
"Yeah. I'm a bit clumsy if you couldn't tell." I said, laughing. He smiled, as Merritt entered the room.

"Carolyn! Glad to see you're OK. Let me guess, Toby found you?" He asked. I nodded, not even bothering to ask how he guessed that.  
"Does anyone need any help?" I asked.  
"No. It's too dark for you to do anything now. I'd go to sleep if I were you." Henley answered, a smirk permanently on her face.  
"What have I missed?" I asked. "Why are you smirking Henley?"  
"No reason." She briefly said, before turning back around. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, before lying down on the sofa as I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Henley's POV**

Once Carolyn fell asleep, Daniel looked at her and put his jacket over her. As I stared at him, he looked back at me. "What? She might be cold." He said, excusing his act of kindness. "I wasn't going to ask that." I said. "Stop being jealous."  
"Jealous of who? Of Jack? I'm not jealous." Daniel replied.  
"Of course not." I answered, watching quietly as Daniel looked at Carolyn, smiling faintly. Carolyn didn't like Jack, right? I'd never seen Danny like this. If he found out that Carolyn did like Jack, I didn't want to even know what might happen.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading! Now, once I finish re-writing the movie, I was thinking that I could maybe do a few chapters of an original story, which might focus more on Danny and Carolyn's relationship. What do you think? If you want that, then suggest a few ideas for what I could do! Thanks again to RWBYJNPRCRDL for being my co-author! **


	11. Chapter 11: You Can Drive Me Insane

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby.**

**Carolyn's POV**

My eyes fluttered slowly open, as I looked around the room. Henley had fallen asleep at the computer, while Jack and Merritt were sleeping quietly at the table. I sat up, noticing that I had someone's jacket on top of me. Who's...? I picked it up, and realised that it was Daniel's. Speaking of Danny, where was he? I got up from the sofa, taking the jacket with me. Despite it being early April now, it was still cold in the mornings. After not finding him in any of the rooms in the house, I returned to the sofa. I idly checked my phone, waiting for the others to get up. I had one new message from Toby.

_Caz, Gwen and I are staying at a local hotel. If Rhodes finds out where you're staying, come and find us. It's the Hotel Sapphire. Gwen says be careful._

_Toby xxx_

Nice of him to care, but I wouldn't be running to him in a crisis. That'd just get him into even more trouble, Mom always said that the quiet ones were troublemakers. Guess she was right. I wanted to call her, but she would probably just hang up upon hearing my name. It was then that I realised how much I missed home. Not Phoenix. I grew up in Utah, that's where my mom and dad were. My sisters went home every holiday, so did Toby. A few years ago, he even took Gwen with him. My mom had loved her apparently. I refused to go back. I got my phone out again, and scrolled down to mom. Should I call? Sighing, I put the phone down, and lay back on the sofa. As I closed my eyes again, the door creaked open. Resisting the urge to open my eyes, I rolled over. "Carrie!" A whispered voice said into my ear. "Carrie!" I sprung up to see Daniel smiling faintly at me.  
"What?" I whispered back.  
"Come with me." He said.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"Outside. Come on, it's so early, no one will be up yet." He said. I sighed, and got up.

I then followed him up to the roof, which was lit up by the amber light of the rising sun. "What's wrong?" I said, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to keep warm. "I want to get to know you. Tell me about yourself." Daniel said.  
"You dragged me up here at god knows what time to talk about my past? You are one crazy bastard, you know that Danny?" I said, laughing. "What do you want to know?" As he went to answer, Jack joined us. "What are you doing? It's 6am." He asked, before yawning loudly.  
"Trying to have a conversation." Daniel replied.  
"Can you give us a moment Jack? What are you doing up anyway?" I said.  
"Your phone woke me up. Someone keeps calling you." Jack answered, handing me my phone. I took it as it began to ring, causing me to jump.

I answered, "Hello?"  
"Carolyn?" A fuzzy sounding feminine voice cried. "Carolyn, sweetie, is that you?"  
"Yes. Who is this?" I said.  
"It's your mother darling. Your father and I are worried about you." She said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"We've just seen you on the news. You robbed a man!? What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled. Oh, that's my mother alright.  
"Nice to hear from you too, mom." I reply, as Daniel mouthed at me,  
"That's your mom? Is she mad?" I nodded, as my mom continued yelling.  
"Why couldn't you be more like Toby? He was a good boy, never broke any rules."  
"I don't want to be like Toby! I'm sick of doing what you tell me! I've finally found where I belong!" I yelled.  
"Don't you dare shout at me! You will stop this stupid magic act and come home now!" She screamed.  
"No! Goodbye mother." I said, hanging up on her.

"I thought you and her weren't on speaking terms?" Daniel quietly asked.  
"We weren't. This is the first time she's spoken to me in years." I replied, turning my phone off. "Jack, if I were you I'd go back to sleep. I sure as hell know I am." I said, heading back inside. "You too Danny!" I said, looking back at him. He nodded, and followed me. I lay back down on the sofa, shutting my eyes, feeling warmth surround me, as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the second time, I found that I had fallen asleep in Danny's lap. Way to make things awkward, hey? Thankfully, he seemed to still be asleep. I sat up to see Henley smirking at me yet again. "What?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Didn't know you two were so close, that's all." Henley replied. "Shame he's not awake." She said, looking at the sleeping Daniel.  
"Why?"  
"It's a secret. Anyway, can I ask you a question?" Henley said. I nodded, and she asked, "Do you like Jack?"  
"No. At least not in that way. Why, do you?" Henley furiously shook her head.  
"Well, that's a relief. Now, Merritt was looking for some help, can you go do it?" She asked. I nodded, and walked off to find Merritt. I wonder why Henley asked that? I wonder if she does actually fancy Jack. Or maybe she likes Danny, and wanted to check that I wasn't interested in him. Who knows, this is Henley we're talking about. She's harder to read than Gwen, and she's pretty hard to read.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Thanks for reading! Thanks again to my co-author, reviewers and followers. **


	12. Chapter 12: Stuck in The Background

**I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby. Thank you again for reviewing, and as always, any ideas for the future, let me know! I'd love to hear them!**

**Carolyn's POV**

I had to run again. Rhodes had found us, like we knew he was going to. Jack stayed behind, whilst Daniel, with help from Henley, made sure I made it out of the building. Toby was there with the car, so I got in. He sped off, taking us to the highway. He didn't know why, just that it was part of the plan. No one suspected them at all. That's why it's helpful to have them on our side. "Caz?" Gwen softly said.  
"Yes?" I replied, as I lay down on the floor of the car. It was so uncomfortable having to do this. Can't the FBI leave us alone yet?  
"I might of not been completely honest with you about what you missed when you were away." Gwen replied, clutching a photograph to her chest.  
"Now's really not the time for this Gwen!" Toby said, watching his phone on the dashboard, waiting for Danny's signal.  
"Yes it is! She needs to know!" Gwen replied.  
"Know what?" I asked.  
"You're an aunt. Rebecca had a child. She's adorable, her name is Kat." Toby answered.  
"Rebecca? Really? Thought she'd be the last of us to have children." I replied. Rebecca was my second eldest sister, 5 years older than Toby, and 7 years older than me.  
"Well, you missed a lot." Gwen replied, passing me a photograph of a little girl, who seemed about 4 months old. She was so cute!  
"Will I ever meet her?" I asked.  
"Not at this rate." Toby chuckled. "No, I'm sure you will do one day. This will go away." As Gwen went to speak Toby's phone lit up. "Right's that's our cue. You might want to hold on."  
"Why?" Gwen questioned.

"Because we have to take Rhodes' attention away from someone called Jack. He one of you?" Toby asked, looking back at me.  
"Yes. His name's Jack Wilder." I replied.  
"Nice to know. Well, here we go." Toby said, "Hold on. Carolyn, put your seat belt on. We're going to be involved in a crash. Well, at least that's the plan." I did as he sais, making sure to keep my face hidden. Toby's phone went off again, and he answered it. "Caz, it's Daniel. He wants to talk to you." He stated as Gwen handed me the phone.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Carolyn? Are you alright? Did you find Toby and Gwen?" Daniel's voice asked.  
"Yes. We're in the car now. Where are you?" I asked.  
"In the car with Henley. We're going to meet after this is after at the nearest hotel. Got that?"  
"Yes. Are we certain this is going to work?" I said.  
"It always does Carolyn. Have I let you down before?" Daniel asked.  
"No. Danny..." I began, not sure how to phrase it.  
"Hmm?" He replied.  
"Thank you for everything. Say that to Henley too. I just hope that when this is all over we can stay in touch." I said.  
"Of course we will. We're the five Horsemen. Nothing can break us up. Carrie, I have something to tell you." He said, with what sounded like fear in his voice.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I... I think I..." He said, trailing off each time he started a sentence.  
"What?" I said, holding the phone closer. He then whispered something, presumably to Henley.  
"Don't worry. I'll tell you later. Good luck Carolyn. Thank Toby for his help as well." Danny said, before hanging up.

I gave Toby back his phone, and sat back, as Toby began to constantly drive in front of Rhodes' car. This prevented Rhodes being able to see Jack, buying him more time. As we reached the final stretch of road, a car similar to Jack's crashed into the side rail, and flipped over. Gwen screamed, as Toby stopped the car. "Stay here." He said, looking at me before he and Gwen got out. I saw Rhodes run forward to Jack's upturned car, trying to get him out, but fire exploded out from it before he could. I looked away, not wanting to look at that. Toby's phone went off again, so I answered. "Yes?"  
"Carolyn, we're three rows back, come on!" Henley's voice said. I grabbed my jacket and bag, and ran to a van three rows back. In the front seat was Danny and Henley in disguise. I smiled, and hung up, climbing into the back of the van. "We certain that's the right car?" I asked Henley. She nodded. "What was it you wanted to tell me Danny?" I asked, turning to him. "It doesn't matter. How's your arm?" Daniel replied.  
"Well, clearly it does matter, and my arm's fine. Tell me." I said.  
"Yeah Danny, tell her." Henley said.  
"What, do you know?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"I told Jack. Now he knows." She admitted.  
"What? You told me you wouldn't tell anyone!" Daniel said, anger in his voice.  
"It was an accident Danny. I swear." Henley replied.

"What are you two talking about?" I questioned.  
"Danny likes..." Henley began before Danny put his hand over her mouth.  
"I'll tell her." Danny said, looking back at me. "I like someone."  
"Oh really?" I said, trying not to sound upset. I wouldn't be me. "Who?"  
"I can't tell you that. Just that she's amazing, funny and beautiful." Daniel replied. He was talking about Henley. I knew he liked her! Merritt and I had commented on it several times before. "She's a lucky girl." I said. "Anyway, shall we drive? We have a final show to do." I added. Daniel nodded, and turned on the engine, driving away from the crash and in turn, getting closer to finding out who was behind this.

**AN: And I'm going to end it there! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13: Good Girl Gone Bad

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby.**

**Toby's POV**

When I returned to my car, I found Carolyn and my phone long gone. Why couldn't she do as I said for once? She's going to get herself in more trouble, isn't she? She might be my sister, but I hate her sometimes. "No you don't." Gwen stated, as if she could read my mind. "I know what you're thinking. You know full too well that you could never hate Carolyn. No matter what she does." Gwen said, hugging me. "We'll find her. And then we'll bring her home. OK?" I nodded, as she lightly kissed me.  
"Come on then. Let's go find her." I said, grabbing her hand, and getting in the car. "Where should we start?"  
"I have a good idea." Gwen replied, smirking. "Now get driving!"

* * *

**Carolyn's POV**

I was still sat in the van. Henley had taken over the driving, as Daniel had joined me in the back of the van. "Are you OK?" He asked. I nodded, still slightly hurt.  
"It's my arm." I lied, looking down and avoiding his gaze.  
"I know you're lying Carolyn. I've spent enough time with you to know when you're lying. What's really wrong?" Daniel softly asked.  
"It doesn't matter." I murmured.  
"Clearly it does." Daniel said, pushing my head up. Not this again. He really does like mind games, doesn't he? I pulled my head away, and looked at the wall. "Carrie? Please look at me." Daniel said. I reluctantly did so, as he leaned in like he'd done at the second show. My mind said to look away, but my heart said to go for it, and let him do whatever he wanted. And I'd always let my heart rule my head. I copied him, and when we literally inches away, Henley coughed. I looked at her, as she gestured that we had arrived at the last hotel. Tonight was when all this I could go back to Phoenix and return to my quiet life. I knew I'd miss the Horsemen, but Toby needed me at home. "Henley, can you give us a moment?" Daniel asked once we'd gotten out of the van. Henley nodded, smirking yet again. She headed inside taking Merritt with her.  
"What do you want Danny?" I asked. He silenced me again, and said,  
"I need to tell you something."  
"What about the girl you like? Danny, I know you like Henley, so just go after her." I said, attempting to get around him.  
"You think I like Henley? Carolyn, you couldn't be more wrong." Daniel said, grabbing my wrist.  
"Gwen?" I questioned. He chuckled, and shook his head.  
"Getting close though. Would you like me to show you?" He asked. I shrugged, as he lightly placed his lips to mine. I pulled away in shock, and turned bright red.  
"I have to go help Henley." I muttered, grabbing my jacket and running into the hotel. Once I got onto our floor, Henley stared at me.  
"What happened?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." I replied. "Which room's mine?" I asked. Henley pointed at the one on the end. I entered it, and shut the door. I hated him so much! No I didn't. He was just so annoying! But that was part of why he was so attractive to me. Stop it! I was losing it. And all over a guy. A smug, arrogant guy who knew all too well what he was doing to me. He was just using me. He had to be. I knew Danny that much. I sighed, and decided to go in the shower to get ready for tonight's show.

* * *

**Later that evening.**

Half an hour to go. I stood by my window, waiting for Merritt to come and get me. The city was beautiful at night. I got out my phone after it went off.

_Are you finished yet? Can we come get you?_

_Gwen xx_

I quickly replied,

_Not yet Gwen. I'll meet you and Toby outside the park in 1 and a half hours. _

_Carolyn x_

That was the last step in our plan. I just had to find out who was behind this, and why they needed me. Then I could go home. This had been fun, but I couldn't risk getting any more attached to Daniel than I already was. I'd been hurt before, I didn't want to go through that again. I sat down on my bed, as there was a knock on my door. Merritt was early. Was that a bad sign? I opened the door to discover Daniel. "What do you want?" I asked.  
"To apologise. Henley told me to." Daniel said through gritted teeth.  
"Henley knew? Of course, that's why she's been smirking at me. It makes sense now!" I realised. Daniel nodded, and said, "I am sorry." I smiled, and nodded back at him. I hadn't really forgiven him, but we might as well part on good terms. I lightly kissed his cheek, before shutting the door. Great, now I've made things worse. Oh well, now I just have to wait. If I left, then these feelings would go away. Right? And then hopefully, Rhodes would leave me and my family alone. I reopened my door, to see that Daniel was still stood there. "What now?" I asked.

"I forgot something." He said, before kissing me again, much more passionately than before. Instead of pushing away like I should have done, I pulled him towards me, shutting the door. As he pushed me against the wall, I began to pull away. "Danny, stop." He obeyed, and looked at me. "I don't want to just be a one night stand." I said, as he stroked my cheek.

"You would never just be a one night stand to me. Carolyn, I think I love you. I've asked Henley for advice, and she told me to get to know you better first. Please say it's not just me." He whispered. I went to reply, still slightly shocked, before a knock at the door interrupted me. What now?

**AN: And I'm going to end it here! So, there will be one more chapter after this one, and then it'll be the end. If you would like to, suggest what I could do next! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Foxes Hunt The Hounds

**AN: I don't own Now You See Me, or anything else you recognise. I just own Carolyn, Gwen and Toby. Thank you again to ****RWBYJNPRCRDL for the idea!**

**Carolyn's POV**

I opened the door to discover Merritt. "You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, and taking Danny with me, left the room. Merritt smirked and said, "Henley was right."  
"It's not what you think. Honestly." I said.  
"Of course not." Merritt answered.  
"You tell him Danny." I said, as we stepped in a lift after being joined by Henley. Danny stayed silent, which caused Henley to look at him with concern on her face.  
"What's wrong Danny?" Henley asked.  
"Doesn't matter." He quietly replied. We stepped out of the lift, and got into a car which would take us to our last stage. When we arrived, I pulled Danny off to the side.  
"We need to talk." I calmly said.  
"No we don't. We have a show to do." Daniel said, going to walk off.  
"I love you too." I called, as he turned his back on me. He looked back at me, and said,  
"What?"  
"You heard me. I love you. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier, but..." I was cut off by his lips touching mine. When he pulled away, I softly smiled at him. "What are we going to do? When this is all over, Toby wants me back in Phoenix."  
"Just don't go. You can stay with me. I promise to look after you. Do you think that'll be enough for him?" Daniel asked.

"I hope so. The last one of my boyfriends he met, he punched in the face." I said. Daniel raised his eyebrows, as I mumbled out, "He did cheat on me though. I haven't trusted a guy other than Toby since then. This is a whole new thing for me."  
"Well, I won't cheat on you. I promise you that." Daniel said. I sighed.  
"I don't know what to do. I want to stay, but I don't want to lose Toby either." I replied.  
"If he cares about you that much, he'll let you choose, and will support you whatever you choose." Daniel said.  
"Toby's problem is that he cares too much." I said. "And as for Gwen, she knows me far too well. She'll feel so guilty for making me choose." I sighed again, and nodded. "I've made up my mind. I chose you." He smiled, and kissed my forehead.  
"Thank you. Now, come on, we have a show to do." He said, grabbing my hand, and taking me to Henley and Merritt, and in turn the end of our journey.

* * *

This was it. The end. "What is magic?" Daniel asked, standing in front of the camera. "Deception designed to delight, to entertain, to inspire. It is about belief, faith..."  
"And trust. " Henley interrupted.  
"Without these qualities, magic as an art form would no longer exist." Merritt added.  
"And that's why we're here. To show you how fun and amazing magic can be." I said.  
"But what happens with these qualities are not used for their higher purpose?" Henley asked. "And instead they were used to cheat, lie..."  
"Or for personal gain or greed. Well, then it's longer magic." Daniel finished.  
"Instead it's just cheap tricks, shown on stages for money. It's former skill long forgotten." I said.  
"It's a crime." Merritt added.  
"And tonight, for our final act, you're gonna help us set a few things right." Henley concluded. The camera briefly turned off, as Merritt turned to me, and said,  
"Show time." I smiled, as we all left, and got into yet another elevator.

"Daniel?" Merritt said, once we'd been in silence for a while.  
"Yeah?" Daniel replied.  
"As our... year of living dangerously comes to a close, in a rare moment of vulnerability, I would like to express a sentiment to you." Merritt replied.  
"OK." Daniel said, a smile on his face.  
"Well, when I first met you, I thought you kind of were a dick." Merritt said, causing me to laugh.  
"And?" Henley asked, also laughing slightly.  
"No, that's it." Merritt said.  
"Well, that's very nice. I'm touched." Daniel sarcastically said.  
"From the heart." Merritt said.  
"I didn't tell you where I was touched." Daniel murmured.  
"What are we going to do when this is all over?" Henley asked. I shrugged, and resumed looking down.

"We're on our own. The instructions run out after the show." Daniel said.  
"Even if there is no Eye, if we were completely played and we spend the next 20 years in jail." Henley said.  
"No way, I'm not going to jail. Orange doesn't suit me at all." I interrupted, causing Merritt to laugh.  
"I just want to say..." Henley trailed off.  
"I know." Daniel said.  
"I'll miss you guys so much." I said, feeling like I was about to cry.  
"Me too." Daniel added.  
"Wow, that's enough sentiment for me." Merritt said, leaving the elevator as it had now stopped. We followed him and got on the roof.  
"Hello New York! Thank you for the magic!" Henley yelled, as I looked around at the crowd. "And thank you for being such an amazing and dedicated audience! Unfortunately like all good things, it must come to an end."  
"And so we would like to start our show tonight..." Daniel trailed off,  
"By saying goodbye." Merritt finished.  
"Thank you for everything!" I shouted.  
"All we wanted to bring the world to a magic show..." Henley said.  
"And bring a bit of magic back to the world." Daniel added, as Merritt took my hand, joining the four of us together in a chain. There was a flash of light, and the four of us disappeared, only to reappear on the other side of the stage. "This has been one hell of a ride for all of us." Merritt said. "But it's time for us to disappear."  
"Good night New York!" Daniel shouted.  
"Thank you for believing!" I yelled, as the four of us began to run, knowing that Rhodes and the FBI would be watching. Someone shot at us as we jumped off the platform, releasing money into the crowds. I followed Daniel and Merritt to the park, where we would find out who exactly was behind all this.

* * *

We arrived at the park, discovering it was locked. "Great, how are we meant to get in?" I asked, pulling on the gate.  
"Haven't I taught you anything Carolyn? Nothing's ever locked." Jack's voice said, stepping out of the shadows. After he unlocked the gates, I hugged him.  
"Thank god you're OK!" I whispered, kissing his cheek. "Now, let's go and end this." I followed the others to a tree, as we all got our cards out. The tarot cards that brought us together were the cards that would separate us. "What if this is all just a lie? What if all this was for nothing?" I asked.  
"I agree with Carolyn. What if this all just leads to us getting mugged in Central Park at 2am?" Merritt asked.  
"No, I'm telling you that we're right where we need to be." Daniel said, gesturing at a hole in the tree behind us.  
"That it?" Henley asked, shining her flashlight on it.  
"The Lionel Shrike Tree. This is it." Daniel stated, as we put our cards in our hands. They flew by themselves into Henley's hand, as they started to glow, turning our set of cards into a see-through card with the Eye on it. Henley waved it over the card encased in glass in the tree, which in turn also started to glow. I smiled as fairground music started to play loudly. "So much for not drawing attention to ourselves. Where is that coming from?" I asked. Over to our right, we saw that the carousel had lit up and begun to spin. I hesitantly followed my fellow Horsemen, worried that this might be a trap. Daniel grabbed my hand comfortingly as we entered the ride. Inside was Agent Dylan Rhodes, stood smiling at us. I began to back up, I was not getting arrested! "Carolyn, don't worry." Dylan said, noticing me. "I'm not here to arrest you."

"You're the one who was behind this? No way!" Daniel said.  
"That I did not expect!" Merritt said.  
"Well done." I murmured. "No wonder you were so confident when we first met."  
"Thank you." Dylan replied.  
"When I said always be the smartest guy in the room..." Daniel began.  
"We were in agreement." Dylan concluded. "Henley." He said, nodding at her.  
"I've never seen her speechless." Daniel remarked.  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Dylan said.  
"Hey man, I am so sorry for kicking your ass." Jack interrupted.  
"Hey listen, for the record, I have always been a 100% believer in the amount of energy I have put in keeping these infidels on point." Merritt said, causing me and Henley to laugh. "Merritt, you're in." Dylan said. "Come. The real magic is taking 4 strangers, and getting them to work together. Which is exactly what you did. So welcome. Welcome to the Eye." Dylan said, as I smiled. As the other Horsemen jumped on the ride, Dylan took me to the side. "I applaud your bravery for getting your brother involved. Sure, it was reckless, and dangerous, but Toby has shown that he is a valuable asset to the Eye. Should he wish to join, Gwen too, I will make an exception." Dylan stated.  
"You mean that?" I asked.  
"Yes. Enjoy the ride Carolyn Montgomery, and remember strength always prevails." He stated, before stepping on the ride, and disappearing. I copied him, and joined my teammates. Nothing else mattered in that moment, other than the five of us. We had to live in this moment, because there would never be another.

**AN: And I'm going to end it here! Well, it's been fun writing this, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and read e****very chapter. I have 3 ideas for what I can do next. They are either a continuation of this (but I will need ideas for what to do), a fanfic about Sabrina The Teenage Witch or a fanfiction about the TV show The Hour. Let me know what you want!**


End file.
